furcequestriafandomcom-20200213-history
Changeling Hive Hierarchy
For More Info on Changelings Please see the following Pages: Changelings Information & Changeling Empire The Hive Structure Queen The leader, Keeping the Hive in order and ensuring the well being of the Hive in general. Virgin Queen When conditions are favorable for swarming, the queen will start laying eggs in queen cups. A virgin queen will develop from a fertilized egg. The young queen larva develops differently because it is more heavily fed royal jelly, a protein-rich secretion from glands on the heads of young workers. If not for being heavily fed royal jelly, the queen larva would have developed into a regular worker or drones Queens are raised in specially constructed queen cells. The fully constructed queen cells have a peanut-like shape and texture. Queen cells start out as queen cups. Queen cups are larger than the cells of normal brood comb and are oriented vertically instead of horizontally. Workers will only further build up the queen cup once the queen has laid an egg in a queen cup. A virgin queen is a queen changeling that has not mated with a drone. Virgin queens appear to have little queen pheromone and often do not appear to be recognized as queens by the workers. A virgin queen in her first few hours after emergence can be placed into the entrance of any queenless hive or nuc and acceptanced. They can also be asigned some Changelings and leave the hive together to create a new hive. Virgin Queen Reproduction Cycle The Virgin queen will fly out on a sunny, warm day to a "drone congregation area" where she will mate with 12-15 drones. This is called the Nuptial Flight. If the weather holds, she may return to the drone congregation area for several days until she is fully mated. Mating occurs in flight. The young queen stores up to 6 million sperm from multiple drones in her spermatheca. She will selectively release sperm for the remaining 2–7 years of her life. (This is not RPed out. You have to be approved by Queen Chrysalis to do this.) The young virgin queen has a limited time to mate. If she is unable to fly for several days because of bad weather and remains unmated, she will become a "drone layer." Drone-laying queens usually signal the death of the colony, because the workers have no fertilized (female) larvae from which to raise worker bees or a replacement queen. Though timing can vary, matings usually take place between the 6th and 10th day after the queen emerges. Egg laying usually begins 2 to 3 days after the queen returns to the beehive, but can start earlier than this. Laying Queen A laying worker is a Virgin Queen that was unable to breed and that lays unfertilized eggs usually in the absence of a queen bee. Only drones develop from the eggs of laying queens. A hive cannot survive with only a laying queen. Queen Chrysalis likes to have 2 or 3 Laying Queens in her Castle to be sure she has a large army of Workers and Drones. Normally setting each Laying Queen to have only one sex of Changeling. Normally haveing 2 to have Drones as they are needed to battles and maybe killed in battle and 1 to have workers as they are always safe within the walls of the hive or Castle Metamorphosis of the Queen * Egg Hatches on Day 3 * Larva (several moltings) Day 3 to Day 9 * Queen cell capped Day 8 * Pupa Day 10 until emergence * Emergence Day 17 - Day 18 * Nuptial Flight Day 20 - 24 * Egg Laying Day 23 and up Worker A worker is any female Changeling that lacks the full reproductive capacity of the colony's queen. Workers have two jobs in the hive they are as follows: * Queen Servant * Hive Workers They care for her and even help her to relax. They also take care of little things around the hive so that the Queen may take it easy. Silvers can lose their position if they become inactive or lose interest in serving the Queen directly. * Are allowed to stay within the Hive/Castle * Are picked for their usefulness. * Hive Worker Drones that maintain and work within the Hive/castle. *Are allowed to stay within the Hive/Castle Drone Drones are males. They develop from eggs that have not been fertilized, and they cannot sting. They have a few jobs within the hive. They can be any of the following: * Castle Drone * Officer Drone Drones are the fighters and protecters of the Hive they have ranks within there job that make sure they are able to run smoothly however the Queen is always the highest rank with in the hive. Here are there ranks: Castle Drones * Private (Lowest Rank) * Private First Class * Lance Corporal * Corporal * Sergeant * Staff Sergeant * Gunnery Sergeant * Master Sergeant * First Sergeant * Master Gunnery Sergeant * Sergeant Major * Sergeant Major Of the Changeling Corps (Highest Rank) These drones have proven useful and are able to perform tasks given to them by their superiors. They usually become Guard drones within the Castle. * Can be Picked by a Officer Drone to train to be a Officer * Are allowed to stay within the Hive/Castle * Can not leave the Castle unless with a Officer Officers Hive Officers * Second Lieutenant (Lowest Rank) Typically commands a platoon-size (16 to 44 Castle Drones) * First Lieutenant Typically command a company-sized unit (70-100 Castle Drones) * Captain (Highest Rank) Typically Commands and over sees the Second and First Lieutenants they report to the General Field Officers * Major (Lowest Rank) Typically commands a platoon-size (16 to 44 Castle Drones) for battle * Lieutenant Colonel Typically command a company-sized unit (70-100 Castle Drones) for battle * Colonel (Highest Rank) Typically Commands and over sees the Major and Lieutenant Colonel they report to the General General Officers * Brigadier General (Lowest Rank) Typically can train 1 castle drone at a time to be a Officer. Report info about the drone in trinning to the General. * Major General Typically can train 2 castle drone at a time to be a Officer. Report info about the drones in trinning to the General. * Lieutenant General Typically can train 3 castle drone at a time to be a Officer. Report info about the drone in trinning to the General. * General (Highest Rank) Does not Train Castle drones anymore he takes reports from the Captain, Colonel, Brigadier General, Major General, and Lieutenant General and files them in the Changeling fileng system. the General desides if a drone in trainning is able to be promoted to a Officer. The General drones are the drones that mate with the Virgen Queen These drones have proven useful and are able to perform tasks given to them by their superiors. They usually become Hunting drones and Intel drones. * Can be sent on missions/gather intel * Are allowed to stay within the Hive/Castle * Are allowed to pick Castle Drones and train then to be Officers Category:Changeling